the secrets no one should know
by devourednightmares
Summary: Flare was supposed to die at a verry young age but a mysterious woman saved her life. now she can't die likethe nations and shes live in a forest all her life. what happens when shes found uncotious on the ground by a country
1. Chapter 1

Britannia had found Flare as a small child. Flare was close to dyeing from a rare disease and Britannia felt bad for the child. Though she herself was dyeing she used her magic on the child giving her the ability to live forever along with the countries of the world even though the child was human. As a result Flare's eyes changed from sky blue to a mix of blue and green. Britannia smiled at the small girl whom was looking up at her. The last thing Flare saw before falling asleep was a beautiful middle aged woman with long blond hair and beautiful green eyes.

"Now to protect my young boys from Rome, for now I'll leave you in the hands of the magical creatures that live in this world and are my friends", Britannia whispered to Flare as she handed the girl off to a dragon. 'Now to protect England and Northern Ireland' she thought.

Shortly after words Britannia vanished from the world leaving her two infant sons alone with their older brothers. The dragon that took Flare in built her a small cabin out of logs and left her there. The Dragon came back to feed her and raise her for a short time. As Flare grew she made more friends with the magical creatures in the forest. They taught her many languages.

Her reddish brown hair never got cut while she was in the forest. Every day she thanked the woman that saved her. Flare grew slowly and was living thanks to the woman. Although she couldn't die her disease it still caused her to collapse from time to time. She didn't know how long she'd been in the forest for.


	2. Chapter 2

Flare was told it was now the twenty first century by one of the Elves living around her. She honestly was surprised she was extremely old and only looked about nineteen since she stopped ageing after that. She'd been running through the forest with many of her friends when she heard voices in the distance. Panicked she stopped running and froze. "No one should be here", a fairy hissed. "Who could it be Britannia said it was safe here", Flare stated, "Didn't she?"

"Times change," Flares baby dragon whispered softly into her ear. Flare began to pale and go clammy. The fairy noticed her shaking and whispered, "We need to get back to your cabin Flare." Nodding Flare turned around and began to run towards her home. Her vision became blurry and she noted the voices were getting closer to where she was. "D-dam it," Flare said as everything went black and she hit the cold wet ground.

"Scotland you almost shot a girl," Wales shouted kneeling next to the unconscious girl. When his brothers came running they all saw the girl and began to question why she was there on the ground. England went to move the girl only to get bitten by her baby dragon, "She has a bloody baby dragon protecting her." "Why do ye think its protecting the lass", Scotland questioned. Wales calmed the dragon and picked it up as England picked up the girl and they all headed for their house. "Let's put her in the spare room," England said heading for that room.

After they put the girl in the bed and Wales put the dragon next to her they left the room. Flare heard a faint whisper in her ear and slowly opened her eyes only to see four white walls. She screamed and tried to get up but was still too weak to move very much. "Don't worry were safe until they learn who you are", her dragon whispered. Just then five men burst into the room.

She looked at the men and noted they all looked a little like Britannia and the blond one looked exactly like her. 'These five must have been Britannia's sons', Flare thought remembering Nations live forever most of the time. "W-who are y-you? W-were am I-I," Flare stuttered. Before the men could answer her dragon blew fire at the as a warning. "J-jack be nice," Flare said voice hardly above a whisper to her dragon. "You can see the dragon," the five men asked together. "Yeah why is that so strange I can also see the fairy on your head," Flare softly whispered pointing to the brunette of the bunch.

"It's just by your age people usually can't see these creatures anymore," the blond replied. "How old do you think I am," Flare retaliated. The men looked ready to reply but Flare stood up and jumped off of the bed. She was a bit wobbly on her legs but walked off just as easily as anyone. Jack glared at the men who were to shocked to move let alone speak. "Your lives would have been better had you just left her on the ground," Jack snarled as he flew off to find his master. Little did they know just how right Jack was.

Flare easily found the front door and opened it. Once she opened the door she immediately wished she hadn't. The air on the outside was hard to breathe in and smelt quite strange. Within a matter of seconds she closed the door realizing she was trapped the outside air was to vile for her to be able to breathe. Then Jack flew up to her and landed next to where she sat.

"If the lass wanted ta leave why didn't she," Scotland questioned while looking at the girl whom was sitting with her back to the door. "Well we did find her in a forest maybe she's never been outside of the forest and doesn't know how to get back," Wales stated uncertainly. "Scotland, Wales, Ireland, and Northern Ireland I'm leaving," England stated from the outside of the house. "Aye England see ye later," Scotland shouted back causing Flare to look at them.

Flares hart felt as if it had stopped these people really were that woman's children and she was defiantly in danger. They weren't supposed to find out she existed. "I'm so dead if they find out," Flare whispered under her breath. "Find out what lass," Ireland asked loudly causing Flare to jump. _'Well now I'm closer to being in danger than before'._ She carefully stood up and began to move away from the men who were giving her questioning looks. "N-n-nothing," Flare stuttered. "Don't lie lass now what is it," Scotland asked.

"Well this went to hell pretty fast, so I'm going to run outside and hopefully not die," Flare stated as she ran once again for the door. After she opened the door she ran not once stopping not once looking back she wasn't going to stay in this hell of a place not now. Jack sat watching as his master ran towards home intentionally or unintentionally that were she was headed. "Why couldn't I just live a normal life? Why can't I just keep my mouth shut," Flare shouted as she ran bare foot towards the closest bunch of trees.

The men just watched as the young girl ran towards the forest they'd found her in. "I wonder how long it'll be until she collapses and can't breathe any longer," Jack questioned to get the men's attention. All four heads turned to the small dragon that was perched on a lamp. "Oh I guess you didn't figure that out, Flare was raised in the forest her whole life this is the first time she ever left and with the disease she has she could drop at any second," Jack stated bluntly as he flew towards the door. The countries realized with a shock that the girl they'd saved was in a place shed never been and she was bound to get hurt or abducted.


	3. Chapter 3

Flare noticed her vision get blurry as she ran bare foot through the streets of the place she was in. "Hey cutie need a ride," An overly full of himself male asked. "I'm sorry I don't need a ride and especially not from you now if you'll excuse me I need to go," Flare replied annoyed. Just as she began to turn away an arm wrapped around her waist. "Mon Cher must you go so soon," a French accent asked from behind her. Rolling her eyes flare took the man's hand from her waist and pulled it over her head. "Don't 'My dear' me you creeper," Flare shouted at the blond male she had thrown to the ground and then stormed off.

"Hey France did you happen to see a girl come by here without shoes," Wales asked. They all looked surprised he was on the ground. "Yeah she flipped him onto the ground then kept running," Spain stated as he pointed the way the girl had gone. Jack flew around the heads of the men then continued to follow Flare. "Is that girl important," Spain asked. "Nae the lass was found by Wales unconscious on the ground in the forest," Scotland stated as he began to follow Jack. Wales nodded as he, Ireland and Northern Ireland followed Scotland.

Flare stumbled and tripped on her own feet. Bracing herself she closed her eyes and put her hands out in front of her. She quickly rolled and stood back up instead of just holding herself once her hands hit the pavement. "This dammed air is messing with my breathing," she stated as she began to walk towards the ever present trees. 'This has got to be the worst thing that's happened since I caught this disease', Flare thought as she walked closer to the trees. "Flare, Flare look, look I'm back," a small childlike voice shouted next to her.

She turned her head to the left only to see a small fairy. "Lily what are you doing here," she questioned the small fairy. "I'm playing follow the princess and today Flare you're the princess," Lily replied in her sing song voice. Flare sighed at the fairy that was following her, this fairy happened to be the one that taught her to speak French in the first place. 'This day just keeps getting better', Flare thought as she cut her foot by stepping on some glass. "Hey wares Jack," Lily questioned causing Flare to stop walking.

Jack found Flare sitting with her back to a building looking annoyed. Once he seen Lily he sighed and flew over to Flare. "If you don't want to be grabbed by some rapists I'd get up now", he whispered into Flares ear as two men approached her. Jumping up not only because Jack said it'd be a good idea but his sudden appearance surprised her, Flare turned to run. As she ran the men shouted at her about things she didn't understand like 'Come with us and well treat you and other things. She could easily tell they were drunk by the way they were walking, "Why are they drunk in the middle of the day"?

"Scotland this way", Northern Ireland shouted as he followed the voices of drunken men shouting at a girl about something. "I see the lass she's just up ahead," Ireland shouted. "Yeah and so is a half collapsed bridge," Wales shouted back as they chased after Flare. "Do you think she even sees it," Northern Ireland shouted. They could hear Lily giggle from the short distance they were from Flare.

Lily began to giggle uncontroably as they neared the water's edge. The water was high and rushed by with extreme speed. Flare began to contemplate weather jumping into the river was a good idea. 'If I was a normal human I would have died if I jump in and those men think I'm human so jumping in would be a better idea', Flare decided. Jack rolled his eyes at Flares thoughts. Flare moved to jump but a hand wrapped around her arm before she could jump.

Flare stumbled and tripped falling over the edge of the broken bridge and dragging who ever grabbed her arm with her. The second she hit the water she opened her eyes only to see Wales looking panicked. Jack was following Flare and Wales while Lily cried over hem falling into the river. Carefully Flare looked at their surroundings trying to see how far they were from the lake, "By the looks of it half way there not good.'

Scotland stared at the spot his brother and the girl fell into the water. The girl had turned when she was stopped causing her to trip and pull Wales with her. "Poor Flare poor Wales they'll die they'll get eaten," Lilly sobbed on Irelands shoulder. "Hey did you catch that girl", Spain shouted from behind them. Lily sobbed louder but Spain didn't notice. "Sadly no Wales stopped her from jumping into the river but she tripped and pulled both of them into the river," Northern Ireland replied slowly.

Wales was panicked for one he didn't know where they were headed and two Flare was still alive and breathing despite the fact they'd been under water a while. Flare pulled both herself and Wales to the surface of the water only to see a lake in the distance. "We are so goanna die," She sighed as she tried to keep her head above water. Jack was circling above them ready to signal if Scar began to surface.

"How are you," Wales got cut off by Flares hand covering his mouth. "Keep your voice down or you'll be eaten," she whispered. Wales took a second to realise they were in the middle of a small lake. The water to his left began to bubble and a black hoarse appeared and it looked starved. Scar smiled evilly at his new victims. 'I've got a feeling she wasn't kidding when she said we'd get eaten if we made any sound but I think it's too late', Wales thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Scar slowly made his way towards his prey; little did he know Jack had flown off to find the men who'd chased Flare. "Stupid kelpie," Flare muttered under her breath as it advanced on them. Obviously annoyed that it was there Flare glared at the kelpie. Wales tried to move but Flare kept him from moving very far. "Movement attract it don't move," She whispered harshly, "and so does sound so keep your voice down. We are its prey so don't allow it to feel superior."

Jack found the men talking to one of the ones they passed while looking for Flare. He landed on Northern Irelands shoulder and whispered, "There in the lake just down the river along with a Kelpie". "I have an idea where they'd be follow me and pray we don't get there too late," Northern Ireland shouted as he took off running. Scotland, Spain and Ireland followed running slightly confused. When they got to the lakes edge they could barely see two people far from the shore along with what looked like a hoarse standing on top of the water.

Scar looked at his prey with intense hungry eyes. For some strange reason they weren't panicking like the rest of the humans that he'd eaten before. Then he noticed the eyes the girl had they had the same glare as a woman he'd eaten millions of years ago that had been protecting her diseased child from him on the beach. When the girl muttered something in old English he realized that she was the same diseased young girl from back then. For a second he stopped advancing on the two but then decided to eat them anyway.

Jack blew a jet of flame at Scar just as Scar tried to take a bite out of Flares head. Seconds later both Flare and Wales went under. Flare lost consciousness when the flames flew above her head she was surprised shed even survived as long as she did. Wales swam to the surface pulling Flare with him. Jack watched the water intent on finding Scar not willing to let the kelpie eat his master.

Scotland watched as the two human silhouettes vanished under the water as the small dragon blew a jet of flame at the hoarse like creature. "Did you see that flame come out of nowhere it was asombroso," Spain shouted from behind Ireland. Northern Ireland watched in horror when the silhouettes vanished since kelpies drown their victims. "We have to do something", Ireland shouted. "What's thir to do Wales'll be fine but the lass…," Scotland stopped at that no one wanted to hear that though it was true.

Wales reached the surface and was closer to shore by the time he had but he was still panicked Flare was out cold and the kelpie was still after them. "What do we do now," he whispered to himself. Jack flew over to him and pushed him towards the shore, "Get to the shore it's safer there." Scar was getting closer to his prey from under the cold murky water he could smell the fear and it was making him hungrier.

Once Wales got them to the shore he stared at the water. "That dammed creature knows something," Both jack and Flare said, flare was just gaining consciousness. The men all looked at Flare confused until Scar burst forth from the water. "Wha-what the hell is going on", Spain questioned after he hit the sand when Scar burst from the water. "Let's just say welcome to reality where creatures attack at random uncaring about consequences", Flare laughed. Spain just stared at her confused until the large black "hoarse" lunged at her.

"I thought kelpies died out long ago," Ireland stated confused. "As long as we live and go near lakes that people vanish in Kelpies survive, just as if we were to act as if magical creatures don't exist they'd still be their waiting", Jack Stated broadly while Flare dogged Scars attack. As soon as Scar turned around they all ran except Spain who had to be dragged away since he seemed to be in a stupor. That was fun wouldn't you agree," Flare laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

They walked towards town after they got away from the lake. Ireland made sure Flare didn't run off again and Spain was behind them wondering what had just happened. "Where are we going", Flare questioned as they got into town. Spain was the one to answer, "Were going to the meeting since its closest and they don't need you running away again." With that comment Flare rolled her eyes '_they're not even goanna give me a chance to run not since what happened.' _ Jack flew to Flares shoulder and landed there content that they hadn't lost the secret yet. "You think you can handle being around all the countries there," Jack asked Flare quietly. Nodding her head Flare kept walking, "I promised I'd keep my existence secret for as long as I could," Flare said just above a whisper.

"Spain was unusually serious," Jack mumbled. After a few more minutes they were in front of a very large building. "Lass I'd be avoidin our brother while yer here," Scotland warned. Nodding Flare followed them in. The first thing she seen was a long white hallway. "Keep close were late now so it's best to stay safe", Spain stated smiling as they walked down the hall towards a large door.

Once they opened the large door Flare noticed lots of men fighting, some people sitting just ignoring everyone else. She watched a blond with blue eyes getting very annoyed. After a few more minutes he got up and stood in the front of the room, "Cover your ears", Jack whispered. Flare did as instructed just as the man opened his mouth. "Vill all of you just shut up", the blond shouted and with that the room fell silent. '_that's amazing he got them all to stop once he shouted'._

"who's that," Flare whispered to jack. "That's Germany he's the only one who doesn't fight during meetings and the only one that stays on topic", Jack replied absently. Flare searched the room for England finding him about to strangle the French man shed met before. "so the man England's strangling is France then", she decided aloud. Soon enough Most of the eyes in the room were faced towards Flare and the others who'd taken her there. Shifting uncomphubly under the gazes of the people Flare named all the reasons she was supposed to be a secret. One no human lives as long as she was, two the disease she had was not even in the time period she survived to no one would have it… Flare was ripped from her thoughts when everyone began to shout questions at her.

One question that was shouted more than the others was "how does she know about us?" Befor anyone could get the questions answered England walked up to them with an annoyed look on his face, "why is she here?" Scotland just laughed at the annoyance on England's face. For a second the room was silent then Spain asked a question, "you know her England?" As the others explained why they had brought Flare there Flare wandered off.

By the time the explanation was over minus the magical creatures Flare was nowhere in sight. Jack watched from a shelf wondering how they could forget that shed run off once and it was likely shed do it again. "Wait you said you'd found her in a forest right why was she there," France questiond. Everyone froze. What reason would she have been there?

Flare wandered around the large building noting the extreme designs and colors on doors and walls. _'What a strange feeling this place has._' Lily was following Flare though Flare noticed her presence. "Lily do you think something's strange about this room," Flare questioned as she stopped by the door. "Yeah there is something strange, funny how the average person doesn't notice these things. Flare opend the door and walked into the room.' _Definitely weird_'.

"Well it looks like they have something sealed under this room", Flare stated in a uninterested voice. As Flare sat down she could feel a large amount of hatred come from the ground beneath her. "_locked up all my life hidden from the sun. times pass while i stand still and am left to wonder why. My lifes misplaced in a world so strange. where did it all go the dreams that they held so close? Are we forgotten like those dreams and memories within them," _Flare sang remembering the lullaby that she had heard only once.

England was the first to hear the singing. Without thinking he began to follow the sound. "Angleterre where are you going", France asked as England began to walk away. "Shut your bloody trap. The girl's singing", England stated as he walked farther away from the other nations. Many of the nations gave England a 'what the fuck' look. Scotland was the first to follow England followed by the rest of the nations. As they got closer to the room Flare was in more of them could hear the singing. Scotland began to mentally strangle the girl because the song she was sinning was one their mother had made up and sang to them each when they were little, 'how the hell does she know that song.'

Flare continued to sing until the door to the room she was in burst open. Lily screamed like she was being strangled and Jack snickered at Lily's reaction. Scotland, Ireland, and Wales began interrogating Flare on where she heard the song while the other countries watched amused. "lass fer ta last where ta hell did ya learn tha' song", Scotland asked in a very murderous tone.


	6. Chapter 6

Flare stopped breathing as her heart beat faster. 'im dead iv been caught. N-now what'. _"tell the truth when you can only lie when nessisary." _"I heard it once when I was little", Flare whimpered. "doona lie lass", Scotland snarled. Lily now completely enraged by the conversation spat in Scotlands face.

'being caught means death… or now excruciating pain.' Wales had a concerned look on his face as he watched his brother yell at Flare. "Scotland your scaring her," Ireland stated. Jack flew towards Flare while telling her to get up. "this rooms cursed we should leave", She repeated under her breath as she got to her feet. She got a couple of wired looks until the room went black. It wasent that the room was cursed but what was under it was.

"What the hell did you do", Ireland snapped at Flare. "its your fault, you came in here. Your presence caused this," Flare yelled as loud as she could. The complaints and offence died as soon an inhuman growl sounded beneath them. For a second nothing sounded but you could hear the breathing in the room quicken. In the next second the floor shook uncontrollably as the center of the room where Flare was standing lifted causing her to fall into Scotland.

As the ground rose in places other countries continued to fall. "who the hell seals this type of energy under a building", Flare and some of the countries yell in confusion. Jack just snorts in amusement as the dark energy climbs out of its cage. "Stupidity is stupidity", Jack mumbles after the energy was half way out of its prison. _"The insanity of the world will consume my children and the others minds. It's been sealed for now but it will break free…", _as the words washed over Flare she realized that was before the buildings like this one weren't even built. As she picked herself up off of the ground and turned to Scotland silently apologizing for falling into him.

Jack landed on England's head as he sighed. Lily closed her eyes and flew to Flare with a determined look. America looked at Flare, "you know she looks like an ancient warrior." Flare held herself up though she could see her vision was blurring but she smiled at America's comment. "if you want to survive I'd run", she shouts as the energy starts to take the form of different monsters. There were protests up until Jack lights the area around Flare with a jet of flame. Flare watched all of them leave (save America) and the last to leave was Ireland. He left just before Flares legs gave way. As she braced herself for the impact she noticed she didn't feel as if she was about to hit the ground. When she looked up she noticed the outline of a person.

America managed to catch Flare before she lost conciseness. Lily continued to hold her determined look as Flare collapsed. America began to shake Flares unconscious form while questioning what was wrong. Flare opened her blue-green eyes upon feeling like she was being pulled back and forth by children fighting over a small toy.


End file.
